Such a method and device have interesting applications in the domain of animated image transmission, notably for displaying on a television screen images coming from a device with a liquid crystal display screen. Other applications of the invention may be considered a possibility such as videophone, telemonitoring systems or digital television.
Liquid crystal display screens or LCDs available in commercial electronic devices are generally intended to display alphanumeric information or fixed images, but are not adapted to kinematic images. Indeed, the image rate on an LCD, of the order of 3 to 6 images per second, is too low to provide a good visual restoration of the mobile images and an annoying jerky effect appears. For obtaining a good quality of animated images, the display rate is to be higher than or equal to 25 images per second. On the other hand, the small size of the usual LCDs does not allow of obtaining a sufficient image precision for an application to animated images.
Therefore, it is interesting to be able to increase the image rate originally intended to be from 3 to 6 images per second for an LCD, so as to comfortably display the images with the aid of a display monitor (notably a television set) fed with at least 25 images per second.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a means for increasing the rate of images intended to be displayed on an LCD in order to make this rate compatible with the video rate.